Kyoya's Secret
by CanadaLove123EEEEK
Summary: Kyoya's got a secret... ;  Dumb summary, I know, but I can ALMOST say that you will LOVE this story! Rated M for slight smut ;  and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow Yaoi fans! Yes, this contains Yaoi, so if you oppose, GET OUT. ^-^ v Zuzuke it my own character that me and my friend RP with, but if you want it to be a different character just switch the name with Hikaru or Kaoru or hell, even Huney if you go that way. Zuzuke looks a lot like Kyoya, he eyes such a deep purple they look almost black, and hair as dark as a raven's wing. People often confuse the two as being twins, but they are far from such. In fact, Zuzuke is Huney and Mori's cousin! Zuzuke has grown up with Kyoya his whole life, and even though he a year younger than that sexy seme, he looks about the same age. That makes him the same year as the Twincesty Hitachiins and the commoner Haruhi. Hope you enjoy my first story on FanFiction, and please, R&R, otherwise known as read& review... Oh and since FFN is being KIIIINDA retarted the bold letters are thoughts and the underlined letters are spoken... KK? Have fuuuun ;)

* * *

><p>Zuzuke stared at the ground, waiting for Kyoya to get out of the bathroom.<strong> 'He could'nt have waited until we got back to his place?'<strong> Zuzuke looked up in surprise as he heard a moan emanate from behind the bathroom door, "Ah... Yes, Kyoya, yes!" Zuzuke tilted his head towards the door, trying to hear more, "Shut up, you idiot, or Zuzuke will hear!" Zuzuke shook his head in disbelief. **'Not Kyoya and Tamaki... No... Kyoya and I are supposed to be together... Why would he-?'** His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya walked out of the bathroom, straightening his tie, "Alright, Zuzuke, we can-" Zuzuke glared at Kyoya and slapped him across the face, "You lying, cheating, no good, son of a bitch!" Zuzuke stormed off, Kyoya staring blankly after him, "B-but... Zuzuke! It s not what you think!"

Kyoya raced after his raging uke, struggling to catch up to him. He reached out to grab Zuzuke by the arm, but Zuzuke whorled around, hate and sadness filling his deep purple eyes, "Shut up, Kyoya! I didn't think you'd be one to cheat, but there I was, hearing every moan that Baka Mouru screa-" Kyoya crashed his lips on Zuzuke s, wrapping his arms around his uke's waist. Zuzuke struggled to push Kyoya off of him, but he quickly gave in, wanting more than anything to forgive him. Zuzuke wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck, deepening this kiss even further. Kyoya pushed Zuzuke into an empty classroom, slowly pulling of his shirt without ever breaking the kiss.

Zuzuke pulled away, taking off his shirt so he could recover from the kiss. "How am I supposed to trust you, if every time I see you walk into a bathroom you might be fucking a prince?" Kyoya chuckled and tugged on Zuzuke's pants, throwing them across the room when he succeeded, "You can trust me because I was never 'fucking a prince.' What Tamaki was so excited about was a surprise birthday party for you," Zuzuke's mouth dropped, his eyes going wide, "W-what?" Kyoya kissed Zuzuke, exploring the hot, moist cavern that was Zuzuke's mouth. "That s right," Kyoya breathed after he broke the kiss, "We were planning a party for you, but since you chose not to trust me I was forced to ruin the surprise," Kyoya smirked and nibbled on one of Zuzuke's nipples, extracting a moan from the ashamed uke, "I'm sorry, Kyoya... I didn't-" Kyoya bit sharply on the nipple, causing Zuzuke to cry out in pain, "I'll have no apologies, Zuzu-rin." Zuzuke moaned and tangled his fingers in Kyoya's hair, "You know I can't resist you when you call me that." Kyoya chuckled lightly and started playing with Zuzuke's covered erection. "Of course I know... I know everything about-" Kyoya hissed and his head shot over to the left to glare at the wide eyed Idiot King,

"Mama..? What are you doing to Zuzuke?" Kyoya climbed off Zuzuke and walked slowly over to Tamaki, not ashamed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "What did it look like I was doing? I was clearing seducing Zuzuke there," He pointed to a blushing Zuzuke, who was currently only wearing boxers. Tamaki blushed and tried to leave, "Excuse m-" Kyoya made a tsking noise and pulled Tamaki into the classroom, "Considering you ruined the mood, you have to dress poor half-seduced Zuzuke there." Tamaki sputtered and picked up Zuzuke's pants, tenderly handing them to the now angered Zuzuke. He slowly pulled them on and stood up, stooping to pick up his shirt. "Baka. See what you did?" he asked, directing his question to a reddened Tamaki, who threw Kyoya his shirt. Kyoya slid it on and linked hands with Zuzuke, "Good-bye, Tamaki," The two walked out of the room, leaving a confused idiot. When their limo pulled up Kyoya shoved Zuzuke into it, closing the screen that separated the driver from the passengers, "Now, to rebuild that lovely mood..."

* * *

><p>Sooooo... WHATDYA THINK? read and review PLEASE - I'll die if you don't! Jkjk... Maybe ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! I know I've been INACTIVE for a month or so, but I've decided to write again! I will be posting for Vacations soon, but here's a little smut for all my fans XD!**

* * *

><p>It was early morning at Ouran High School, and neither Zuzuke or Kyoya were happy. Coffee in hand they were both walking to Music Room 3 to do some early acounting before school started. Tensions were high, as always, but these tensions were different, and Zuzuke felt them just as much as Kyoya did.<p>

As they walked into the corridor that led to the Music Room Kyoya smirked evily, a common occurrence in the morning, and pulled Zuzuzke into a supply closet, locking the door behind him.

"Kyoya, what are you doing? It's to-" Kyoya crashed his lips down onto Zuzuke's as he dropped his coffee and bag down in front of the door and threw Zuzuke's with his. Kyoya pulled Zuzuke down onto the floor and tugged off the younger boys shirt slowly. The Shadow King kissed and sucked down Zuzuke's chest, earning himself a low moan.

Zuzuke tangled his fingers in Kyoya's hair and pulled sharply. Kyoya came up and bit Zuzuke's ear lightly and said, "No pulling Zuzu-rin." Kyoya continued biting the slightly smaller uke. Zuzuke whimpered and tugged on Kyoya's hair again, and when Kyoya came up for a second time he was slightly more annoyed, "Yes Zuzuke?"

"You're going to slow. Speed up." Zuzuke complained and grinded against Kyoya roughly. Kyoya shook his head and chuckled and bit his lip, forcing back a moan. He kissed down to Zuzuke's hem line and slid off the Shadow Queens' pants and boxers, smirking at the erection already forming.

"Excited already?" Kyoya asked as he licked the tip of Zuzuke's member rough and slow. Zuzuke bit his lip and tried not to moan, failing miserably. Kyoya slipped his mouth around the pulsing erection and started to bob his head when-

"Mommy? Zuzuke? Hello?" Tamaki called from the other side of the door as he knocked lightly, "The Club meeting is about to start and I thought-" Kyoya pulled Tamaki in and shoved him against the wall. Zuzuke was pacing angrily, boxers and pants put back into place.

"Tamaki, you idiot..." Zuzuke said and glared at the Prince, "You always interrupt... Next time I'm going to have you join us..." Kyoya smirked and Tamaki blushed brightly, "I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

Kyoya pushed him lightly against the door and whispered, "No, you never do you Baka..." Kyoya groped him softly and Tamaki gasped, "Kyoya, Zuzuke-" Zuzuke sighed and shook his head and pushed Kyoya aside, "Let me show you..." Zuzuke licked Tamaki's ear and whispered sexily, "How it's done..." Zuzuke started to kiss down the Prince's neck when another knock came at the door.

"Tama-chan? Kyo-chan? Zuzu-chan?" Zuzuke laughed softly, "That's not right." He threw Kyoya his shirt and pulled on his own and shoved Tamaki out of the way and opened the door, "Hello Huni! We were talking about Christmas gifts. Has the meeting started?" Huni's face lit up at the prospect of gifts, "Yeah, I came to look for you..." Zuzuke smiled and lifted the Boy Lolita onto his shoulders and jogged off, leaving the blushing Tamaki and the near-drooling Kyoya behind.

"Damn..." Kyoya said as he smirked towards his uke, "Sexy as fuck..." Tamaki blushed even brighter and started to walk away when Kyoya pulled him back, "Don't you agree?" Tamaki nodded and pulled himself free and ran off toward the Host Club, the Shadow King following slowly behind...

* * *

><p><strong>soooo? R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
